A conventional reel seat has been so far fixed to a fishing rod by placing a foot protruding from both ends of the seat on the rod, winding fine thread about the rod to clamp the foot on the rod and applying plastic coating such as synthetic varnish over the winding. This foot is, however, liable to slide on the surface of the rod while the rod is in action, and often generates frictional sound so that false fish-strike signals are transmitted to a fisherman's hand.